


lay with me

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: He isn’t sure when they fell asleep; at some point ‘watching movies’ had moved to ‘cuddling’, which had then changed into ‘a quick nap.’(Prompto doesn’t want to argue that if it’s already ten at night, it’s no longer a nap.)





	lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> finished another one of my secret santas so i let myself indulge a little by finishing up this drabble
> 
> (i had no real time setting in mind for this. brotherhood? post-wor? au? you decide)

Prompto wakes up with a heavy weight on his chest – one that reveals itself to be Noctis, once he rubs the grog from his eyes. The prince is still sleeping, one arm beneath his chest and the other hanging over the edge of the couch, inches from the floor.

He isn’t sure when they fell asleep; at some point ‘watching movies’ had moved to ‘cuddling’, which had then changed into ‘a quick nap.’

(Prompto doesn’t want to argue that if it’s already ten at night, it’s no longer a nap.)

He fumbles around on the nearby coffee table for his phone, and flinches as the unlocked screen is _way_ too bright. He hastily turns it down to the lowest setting. It’s already four in the morning, the clock tells him, and he heaves a sigh before looking back down at Noctis.

He doesn’t really feel tired anymore, which is a surprise considering how little he’s slept. Instead, his stomach rumbles and he’s left with a decision to make.

Wake his wonderful boyfriend and make breakfast, or ignore bodily functions and join him in sleep.

As much as he loves Noctis, he loves food more.

He pokes Noctis’ cheek, the one not pressed into his chest, and says his name.

“Noct…”

No response.

“No-oct, come on, wake up…” He pokes a little harder, shifting underneath him as though that might help rouse him. No luck.

“You’re not called the king of sleep for nothing,” Prompto says to himself with a laugh. He decides to try to get out from under Noctis, since he won’t wake up. Carefully, he begins to shove Noctis toward the back of the couch, and eventually Prompto rolls onto the floor with a laugh of success.

That movement was apparently too much for Noctis to sleep through, because he sits up and asks groggily. “Prom?”

“Morning, sleepy head.” Prompto scrambles upright, realizing how stiff he is from sleeping on the couch. He leans backwards to stretch his back as Noctis blinks himself awake.

“Morning…? Is it already?”

“Well, four in the morning.”

“Ugh.” Noctis flops back over.

“Hey! Don’t go back to sleep.”

“It’s too early for this, Prom. Come here.” Noctis grabs at him blindly.

“Nuh-uh, I’m hungry, dude. I’m gonna make some food before I crash again.” Prompto brushes the hair back from Noctis’ face. “You want something?”

“More sleep.”

“Come keep me company. Then we can go to the _bed_ and not ruin our backs.”

Noctis grumbles but follows him anyways, one hand grasping at the hem of Prompto’s shirt – Noctis’ shirt, actually, that Prompto had stolen last night, but he doesn’t think Noctis cares.

Prompto doesn’t have the energy to make anything fancy; he pulls a box of cereal from the cupboard and two bowls.

“Grab the milk?” He asks Noctis while he digs in the drawer for spoons. Then they’re sitting down and he pours them both a bowl.

It’s the kind of cereal that would probably cause Ignis to have a heart attack – more sugar than anything else, little marshmallows in colorful shapes. It isn’t Prompto’s favorite, to be completely honest, but Noctis likes it, and at least it’s food.

Prompto’s only taken a couple of bites when he looks up and sees Noctis laying on the table, head pillowed on his arms. He rolls his eyes, smiling, and tries to finish his food quickly.

Once he’s done he puts his bowl in the sink and comes up beside him.

“Noct.” He says, once again trying to wake his prince. “Come on, buddy, let’s go to bed.”

Noctis mumbles something but slowly blinks his eyes open. When he sees Prompto, he frowns. “Can we go to sleep already?” He asks.

“You were just asleep, dude.”

“Exactly.”

Prompto laughs, tugging on Noctis’ arm. Eventually he stands up and allows Prompto to drag him to his bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind them Noctis is pushing Prompto into the bed, flopping down beside him.

“Now,” Noctis says, pulling him close. “Sleep.”

Prompto won’t argue with that. He curls his arms around Noctis, relaxing against him, and let’s the steady rise and fall of Noctis’ breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
